


ease his worries

by anon_drabble



Series: prompts to keep egg going [7]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_drabble/pseuds/anon_drabble
Summary: another drabble request, the theme for this one was jumin with "on the edge of consciousness". lots of fluff.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Series: prompts to keep egg going [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479287
Kudos: 64





	ease his worries

You smiled at the form beside you. Jumin slept softly, his face free of worry lines for the first time since you’d met him. He liked to pretend that his emotions were locked inside, that he was unexpressive. He couldn’t read the signs himself and had difficulty in identifying the inner workings of his heart. Jumin cared, perhaps too much. His heart was vast and deep and that terrified him, though he didn’t know that. But you sensed just how deep those waters went. You could hear the softness in his voice, you saw the way his eyes dilated and restricted. Things like that wouldn’t be noticeable to most people. But you’d decided to help Jumin from day one in the chat room. The instant you saw his words and the responses of others, you sensed his loneliness through the phone.

Since that day, you’d grown closer to him, as you’d wanted. When he began to struggle openly, your heart reached out for him. You jumped at the chance to go to his penthouse to be by his side. The first day there, he had not slept. You couldn’t blame him. But now, in the middle of the night, he finally dozed. You had awoken with the simple base urge to get a drink of water. But you heard the soft sound of movement and went to investigate. There you found Jumin. At first, he hadn’t looked content. He seemed to be frowning even while half-asleep. But you very softly took his hand. You thought he woke up because his eyelids fluttered.

“Is that you?” he asked, sounding more awake than you would have thought.

“It’s me, Jumin,” you whispered.

“You haven’t run away,” he replied and you reached up to smooth his hair. Of course that’s what worried him. You should have known.

“I won’t run away,” you promised. “I really like you, Jumin. I couldn’t leave you. I promise.”

His expression softened to the gentle, carefree face you’d always wanted to see. “I want you to stay,” he murmured as he drifted back to sleep.

You smiled and allowed him to slip back out of that barely-there consciousness. You hoped he’d be able to finally get some rest. But he looked so cute like that…

Surely you could just… steal a kiss. He’d never know. You were certain enough of your feelings for him. There was no harm in it…

It would be so easy…

You leaned down.


End file.
